Stone Cold Eyes
by existentialist.in.crisis
Summary: Ginny is ready for her fifth year at Hogwarts and plans to make the Quidditch team and hopefully ace her OWLS, but when a certain Slytherin starts acting oddly, Ginny lets her curiosity get the better of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! The is my first fanfic and I'm super excited. This will focus on the pairing Ginny/Draco. I hope you like it!**

I was propped up on the counter in my brothers' shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, flipping through the latest copy of the Quibbler that Luna had given me. She was always giving me copies of her dad's magazine, and I tried my best to read everyone, but sometimes they were just so…strange.

I was supposed to be watching the shop for my brothers while they checked out their competition, a new joke shop that opened up down the street, but I was mostly just taking up counter space. It wasn't busy anyways.

I had moved on to painting my nails when the bell above the door tinkled. I sighed and spun around to see Ron, Hermione and Harry. I blushed and put down my polish.

Harry looked adorable as usual. His black hair messily strewn across his jagged scar, and his gasses delightfully askew. As much as I told myself I was over my silly little crush, my bright red cheeks didn't seem to have gotten the memo.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I see you're doing great here Ginny. You'll make a great employee one day."

"Shut up Ronald." I snapped, "It's not busy and I'm not getting paid. I'll do whatever I please."

I hopped down from the counter and did a quick spell to dry my nails.

"You watch the shop." I said, tossing Ron the keys, "I think Fred and George got distracted, it's been an hour."

With that, I tossed a smile Harry's way, gave Hermione a quick hug and hurried out the door.

School starts back up in a week, and I was going to be in Fifth Year. My mom had bought me new robes and had given me some money to shop for casual clothes accessories.

It was a beautiful day out. I had on a cropped tee and ripped jean shorts. I was wearing my high heeled combat boots, which made me feel particularly badass. My long red hair swirled around me as I strolled down Diagon Alley.

I decided to stop for a sweet treat in Florean Fortesque's. I got lemon sherbet and raspberry cream. I was sitting by the window enjoy my ice cream when I felt someone's gaze on me.

I turned to see Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Draco was looking me up and down and when he saw me catch him he smirked and turned back to his friends.

I suppressed an eye roll and finished off my ice cream.

After a fruitful day of solo shopping, I headed back to the burrow.

The last few days of summer consisted of backyard quid ditch games, late night chats with Hermione and packing for school.

Before I knew it, I was standing at 9 and 3/4 with my trolley ready to face another year of magic.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a month into the school year and I was swamped with homework.

I sighed as I tucked my legs underneath me and scribbled edits over my essay for my Magical History class, which was incredibly boring.

I was in my favourite corner of the library, tucked away from everyone else so I could have some peace and quiet. I tend to get distracted easily.

I was almost done my correction when a smooth voice broke my concentration.

I looked up, only to be met with stone cold eyes staring down at me.

I scrunched up my nose and raised my eyebrows.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked.

I didn't have time for him or his mind games at the moment.

I knew about his ongoing feud with my brother and his friends and I did not want to get involves. I had enough to worry about. I had to do well in order to keep on track to becoming a healer.

I had toyed with the idea of pursuing a career as an auror, but I felt a pull to the medical magic.

"It appears that you are in my favourite spot." he snapped.

He looked annoyed, but then again, that seemed to be his usual expression.

I nodded, urging him to get on with it.

"What I'm trying to say is, go away." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I should be the one saying that." I countered.

"I don't have time for this Weasel. I need to maintain my spot as top of the class."

"After Hermione." I smirked.

He didn't respond to that remark and sighed.

"This is my spot." he said again.

"Don't you have a whole room to yourself? You're Head Boy aren't you?"

"I like this spot." he said again.

"You sure are persistent." I groaned.

"Does that mean you'll go, because I really need to…"

"Holy Harpy Malfoy get a clue." I snapped.

He looked taken aback. He must not be used to being refused things, even if it is just a quiet spot in the library.

"Fine then. I'll have to share."

And with that, he plopped himself down beside me and pulled out a pile of books.

I turned back to my essay.

After a while, I realized Malfoy was reading over my shoulder.

"Do you mind?"

"You aren't the most eloquent of writers."

"It's magical history, not an epic battle scene." I replied.

"Add more of your opinion, this essay sounds like the rubbish they write in the textbooks."

"That's exactly what I was going for!" I explained sarcastically.

After he got back to his own work, I ended up rewriting some of the essay with his advice in mind.

After an hour of silent work, I had come to enjoy Malfoy's company. As irritable as his unasked for comments about my work were, he was a pleasant study partner if any.

We even walked to dinner together.

Maybe Malfoy wasn't so bad…


End file.
